I'm not that Girl
by China Dolly
Summary: This is where we first met. He's been a regular for ages or so I've been told when I just started working here as a cashier. It was love at first sight. Shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 01**

He is the smartest young man you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting. He looks like the definition of lazy, yet the moment he starts to talk about a subject that interests him he stuns you into complete silence and utter amazement.

I have heard him talk about politics, history and art without ever missing a beat or an answer. He is like a sponge, absorbing every bit of information given to him whether he might want to or not.

Yet even though his absurdly amazing brain is what drew me to him in the first place, it was not what caught my eye.

His countenance is what did even though I know most of his friends find it annoying. They complain about it often yet I cannot help but like that lazy side of him. Because beneath it, he is thoughtful and caring, always looking out for others yet hiding it underneath his smart words and quick brain.

His looks aren't dissatisfying either. His hair is thick and I assume shoulder-length yet he always has it pulled up in a tail. A pity really if you were to ask my opinion on the matter.

Yet the tight shirts he wears make up for it. He doesn't do sports, he's too lazy for that. But he certainly is in good shape so I don't complain, not even in silence.

When he looks my way, a small smile appears on my lips. I don't smile often yet he won a special place in my heart.

This is where we first met. He's been a regular for ages or so I've been told when I just started working here as a cashier. It was never my ambition to work in a student coffee-shop but depending on only yourself means you have to earn money and it's good pay.

He always sits in the corner-booth, surrounded by friends yet he is always the one to order the coffee even though he doesn't always pay, he's not that generous.

His voice is husky and I remember shivering when he first spoke to me.

It was on my first day and I messed up his order, too distracted by his looks in combination with that sinful voice. It had taken me by surprise and I had never felt more embarrassed in my entire life.

He chuckled, telling me it was all right and that I could take all the time I needed. It had been love at first sight.

Over time, the flutter in my chest has dimmed some but I still love him as much as that first day. He is everything I want in a man. A decent brain, a great sense of humour and looks that have me dream of him without clothing.

I busy myself with the order I'm preparing for the girl in front of the counter.

I'm on my own today. My colleague Lee called in sick and TenTen had an appointment thus couldn't take over his shift. Yet it's Tuesday afternoon, Tuesday's are always slow.

I push the Latte-Macchiato across the counter and when the girl gives me a Tenner, batting her eyelashes at me yet I ignore her, I return her change with a friendly smile. She doesn't stand a snow-ball's chance in Hell, I'm off-limits and I have been for some time now.

He has caught my heart and it is not available for sale right now.

A look of disappointment crosses her face and muttering "thank you" she turns around and stalks away. I'm sure she feels rejected. Ah well, too bad.

When I turn to his table again I see his friends looking my direction, one of them is pointing with a wide grin on his face.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes he stands up, pushing himself past a girl with long blonde hair and happy blue-eyes and saunters over to my counter, hands shoved into his pockets.

I smile happily when he stands in front of me. "Hi," I say, trying to keep the shyness out of my voice that always threatens to creep into it when I'm talking to him.

"Hi," he replies with a small smile. "Could you get me three coffee and a tea?" He asks while drumming his fingers onto the countertop.

I nod and busy myself with his order. He's always like this, impatiently tapping his fingers yet he radiates patience.

"Here you go." I say when I push the tray in front of him.

"Thanks," he says and gives me a Tenner as well. He gives me the once-over, looks at my nametag and with a grin says: "Keep the change Neji."

And with that he turns around and walks back to his table, putting down the cups of coffee for his friends and giving that girl the tea, kissing her with a happy grin playing across his lips.

I turn away to help my next customer, knowing that one day he will see me for who I am and what I'm worth. He'll forget about that woman and I'll be sitting beside him at that table.

One day, when I give him back his small change he will feel that same tingle shoot through him as I feel and then for him, it will be love too. I am sure of it.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 02**

I lean against the counter, elbows planted on the wood in front of me and a sigh passes my lips. I let my head fall into my hands and a somewhat disappointed sound escapes me.

It's Friday-afternoon and while I should be studying for my exams that are due next week I'm working because Lee is, again, sick and TenTen bailed. It's nearing five and most students have either locked themselves in their rooms to study or have already left to leave the university campus to go home for the weekend. A boring evening awaits me, I'm sure of it.

The bell above the front-door chimes happily, announcing the arrival of a customer yet I can't be bothered to put a smile on my face, muttering: "Welcome."

"Oh yes, and we feel so welcome here."

Irritated I look up and my eyes widen slightly while a gasp passes my lips.

He's here.

I hadn't expected him, he's never here on Friday and on weekends so I'd assumed he would go home to visit his family as so many other students do.

He looks different tonight too yet I can't really put my finger on it. His slouch is worse than normal and his more-then-grumpy replies indicate something happened.

Yet he merely shakes his head, mumbling "troublesome" softly before slowly making his way to their usual table.

The two young men that came with him today still stand in the doorway and I have to force myself not to let my eyes follow him. I don't think it will be appreciated all that much if they find the 'coffee-guy' ogling their friend.

Yet I do wonder what is wrong. He's usually here with that blond man that's now walking towards my counter yet the dark-blue haired pale man and the blonde woman are nowhere to be seen. Instead there's a chubby man with him that I've never seen before.

"Hi there," the blond man starts when he stands in front of me and shoots a glance at my nametag. Customers always do that, don't they realize I couldn't care any less if the call me by my name? They won't remember it the moment I give them their order. "Neji. A coffee, a hot chocolate and the strongest thing you've got." He says with a wide grin.

The strongest thing I've got?

"No," comes the stern order from the table all of a sudden and both the blond man and myself turn.

He shakes his head. "I don't want coffee with alcohol. If I wanted booze I would've gone to the bar."

With an exaggerated sigh the blond rolls his eyes and tells me: "The strongest coffee you got."

I nod with a polite smile and busy myself with his order, eavesdropping while they are talking.

"Stupid Sasuke. How could he do that?" The blond grumbles loudly, shaking his head in dismay.

"Naruto, shut up." The chubby man warns him from the table.

"Well it's true right, the bastard freaking stole Ino from Shika." The blond, Naruto I think, states angrily.

I bite my lip. Shika? Is that his name? I must admit it sounds rather girly for a man with his looks and voice.

Then he suddenly sighs and almost slams his fist down onto the table. "If she cared about me only a bit she wouldn't have jumped at the chance to sleep with him. It's as much her fault as it is his. Troublesome woman." He spats before sighing deeply and leaning against the red cushion of the booth.

Blinking in confusion I push the tray with the coffee and hot chocolate towards Naruto with another polite smile. "Shall I keep the tab open tonight?" I ask, silently wishing he will say yes because that means they'll stay for at least an hour longer.

The blond man worries his lip, shoots his friends a glance and then nods. "Sure, it's going to be a long night." He then lifts the tray and with the widest of grins says: "Thanks Neji!" Before walking away.

I blink. No-one's ever thanked me before in this place. I grin and decide right then and there that Shika, it that is his name, has at least one very nice friend.

It is ten minutes later when I'm cleaning up a bit when reality dawns upon me.

I freeze, blink and let out a shuddering breath.

His slouched position, his bad attitude, two of his friends missing and his other friends talking the two missing friends down.

His girlfriend cheated on him and now they broke up.

A wide grin settles on my lips and a happy flush appears on my cheeks and a gleeful feeling rushes through my veins.

The man I love is now single again.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 03**

It is now a quarter to twelve, his friends left a few minutes ago and besides him and myself the shop is empty. In fifteen minutes I'll close the shop and go home.

That means I have to tell him we close in fifteen minutes. I smirk. That means I have to talk to him.

I walk into the shop, leaving the comfort of the counter behind and slowly walk towards where he is sitting.

He looks up when he hears me nearing and looks at me with a frown marring his paled features. He looks awful.

"You're closing?" He asks, his voice igniting a shiver that courses through my body.

"In fifteen. Take your time." I tell him.

I stand there awkwardly, wishing I knew what to say but knowing it is best to say nothing at all and to simply turn around and do my job. He's just a customer and I am merely the guy serving him coffee.

My heart aches for a second but I take a breath and turn around.

"Hey Neji," he calls out suddenly and I freeze.

I turn slowly, an amazed look crossing my features. He actually spoke to me. He actually remembered my name.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He asks.

I blink. Should I tell him I'm not into girls? Can I afford to drop that hint? Will he be disgusted with me? With a sigh I realize I probably don't have the guts to be that honest with him. I don't want him to dislike me.

"No." I answer, at least it's the truth.

He hums for a second before turning to me with a grave expression. "Keep it that way, is my advice. Women suck."

"Yes," I answer with a cheeky grin. "Men are so much better."

At my words he raises an eyebrow and the beginnings of a smirk form on his lips.

I freeze the moment I realize just exactly what I just said. I gasp and swallow the lump that has now formed in my throat. That was not my intention.

"Ah, I'm -" I start but he interrupts me.

"Don't apologize. Can't help but agree with you to some degree." He says with a shrug.

I breathe a sigh of relief and blink when he extends his hand to me.

"I'm Shikamaru." He says with a small smile.

A bit hesitant I take his hand and shake it. The tingles that shoot through me numb my brain, flutter in my chest and speed up my heartbeat. I can only hope he feels it too.

"I'm Neji, nice to meet you." I answer, smiling charmingly and willing my blush away.

He releases my hand and blinks, almost as if he is stunned but I'm sure I'm misinterpreting the situation.

He looks at his hand, then at me with a frown but it is over within a few seconds. The spell is gone and he takes a sip of his drink with a small smile. "Nice to meet you too."

I nod and then excuse myself.

It is now five to twelve and there's a bunch of things that need taking care off before I close the shop.

Yet when I busy myself behind the counter again Shikamaru's expression drops and he sighs.

He looks to his watch and stands up, walking towards the counter with his empty cup in his hands. "Well, I'm off since you're closing." He says, puts the cup down on the counter and with a small wave walks towards the door.

The bell chimes again and my heart skips a beat. He's leaving.

"Shikamaru!" I call out.

He turns around with a small frown and, fidgeting with the white apron we're obliged to wear, say: "You deserve a lot better than that girl."

For a moment he stands in the door-opening, the cold wind gushing inside, with a surprised expression on his face. "Heh," he then smirks. "Thanks Neji. See you on Tuesday." He says.

When the door closes behind him I blink and when I catch sight of his retreating back one last second before he disappears around the corner I laugh out loud.

Tuesday is his regular day for visiting the shop, my scheduled day to work.

I clutch my shirt for a second before sighing happily. I've never wanted my free weekend to be over quite this quickly ever before.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 04**

I am frustrated.

No, skip that, I am downright angry and if I ever catch sight of TenTen again I am going to rip her a new one.

I never even told her I could handle the shop on my own, I never claimed such a thing. So to say that since Friday is a slow day and for that reason Guy wouldn't need two people watching was ridiculous. It was only so convenient she would offer her pay-check for a girls-night-on-town.

I sigh. Now I'm stuck working Friday-shifts on my own and even though I really wanted to disagree with TenTen, I know she's right.

So here I am alone with absolutely nothing to do.

The bell chimes and I'm delighted to see it is Shikamaru who's entering.

It has now been six weeks since he officially introduced himself and I'm relieved he's taken a liking to me. He knows I'm stuck working Friday's so he's been kind enough to drop by around nine on all of those nights.

He's as nice as I had imagined him to be and apparently, to my utter delight, fancies both women and men.

He's had two boyfriends and two girlfriends so far, all were troublesome in his opinion. I don't dare to ask what he thinks of me so far.

"Hi," I welcome him, turning to the coffee-machine to make his regular order.

"Hey yourself." He drawls and leans onto the counter. "Slow night again?"

"Isn't it always?" I ask, turning to him and handing him the cup.

He takes it from me almost awkwardly and I frown. Strange, since that first time we shook hands he's avoiding my touch. I can also swear I feel his eyes following me when I busy myself with some actual work. Yet I've labelled both things as my paranoid brain playing tricks on me and are thus unimportant.

He thanks me with a small smile and sits down in the booth facing the counter. He's changed seats so he can now talk to me while I clean the backroom. And even though I know it's just a kind gesture, my heart swells every time.

"So, you've heard the news about that perverted professor down at the lab?" He asks me.

Conversation is always easy to start between us and most of the time the clock announces twelve without me realizing I've spend such an amount of time talking to him.

We've been talking for a while when suddenly the front-door opens again, the bell chimes happily as always and a female voice calls out: "Hi Neji."

I blink and turn towards the door and smile fondly when I catch sight of the woman that entered the shop, who's now fidgeting her coat and looking at me quite shyly.

I walk towards her, hugging her for a short moment and kissing her cheek. "Hey Hinata. It's been a while."

She nods and glances to Shikamaru who's watching us with a raised eyebrow and something flashing through his eyes.

I frown. Is that jealousy? No it can't be, I tell myself. Don't be ridiculous.

"How have you been?" I ask and want to guide Hinata towards the counter when her small hand is laid against my shoulder, stopping me.

"I've been great, Neji. I'm in a hurry actually but father was wondering if you'd like to come by for dinner tomorrow." She asks with a shy smile. "A-ah, if you haven't got something else planned." She adds, her gaze wondering off towards Shikamaru again.

I chuckle. "No, tomorrow's fine. How does six sound?" I ask. I really haven't been around that much lately and it's understandable uncle would want to see me. I don't mind that much, Hinata is a wonderful cousin and I'm happy to have her care about my well-being.

She nods enthusiastically and gives me a quick hug. "Thank you." She tells me in her timid, soft voice.

I nod. "You're welcome, Hinata. Really."

She smiles gently, a blush on her cheeks. "See you tomorrow." She says, before leaving the shop again.

Outside I can see a shadow of someone walking towards her and while for a moment I think something's going to happen, she's being pulled into a kiss which she returns. I grin, she's going to have to explain that to me tomorrow.

When I walk back to the counter again I hum happily. Dinner with my family tomorrow, drinking coffee with Shikamaru tonight. Life's good.

But then I catch sight of the look that's now gracing Shikamaru's features and I freeze.

I can't deny it anymore, I'm truly seeing this. He's upset, angry and annoyed and biting my lip, I can only hope it is for the reason I think it is.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 05**

I have never been a shy person.

I am direct and when something is bothering me I solve the problem. And when I have a problem with someone, I let them know.

So instead of going back to work and ignore the glare that is now directed to my back, I turn around.

"Is something wrong?" I ask Shikamaru coolly. Behind that cool demeanour I'm nervous, afraid the answer I might receive is not the one I want but I need to know.

He watches me for a few seconds before sighing. "Nothing's wrong. I just thought you were gay." He shrugs. "But apparently girls suit you just fine too." His tone is accusing.

I blink. That sounds rather disappointed, I think. "You want me to fancy men?" I ask him, slowly walking towards him and leaning against the table.

My heart's beating so rapidly and loudly, I'm surprised he doesn't hear. I lick my lips nervously while wait for his answer.

He looks up and catches my gaze. "And if I did?" He asks me nervously.

I watch him. Here is the man I've loved for ages, telling me he wants me to be gay. In-between the lines, that is telling me he likes me. My heart flutters insanely, a happy buzz fills my entire body yet my brain is telling me this isn't right.

I sigh. "You just broke up with your girlfriend." I can't believe the words actually left my lips, that I am rejecting this man. But, "I don't want to be your rebound."

And it's true. I love this man, I'd rather watch him silently forever then have my heart broken because he needed a shag to forget about his cheating ex.

Surprise is clear on his face and he blinks at my answer. He cocks his head to the side and asks: "Who said anything about a rebound?"

Stupid heart, it is the betrayer of my brain that is normally in control. But not now, not when the reality of having Shikamaru is getting closer and closer to my grasp.

He stands up and there is not a single thing I can do besides watching him. He takes a step and reaches out, touching my cheek with a touch so gentle it has me falling in love all over again.

"I'm serious, Shikamaru." I whisper, looking down for catching his eyes means I will not be able to do a thing.

"I know, so am I." He replies, his other hand slipping into my long hair.

I lean into the touch slightly, a happy sigh leaving my lips before I pull myself together again. "My feelings are genuine, Shika."

He laughs for a second, and then fingers are on my chin forcing me to look into his dark eyes and I feel myself drowning in those eyes, the emotion in them.

"I know." He murmurs and leans forward to kiss my cheek. "So are mine."

I shiver. Who would've thought he was such a romantic? But it can't be true. He's known me for six weeks, during which we've talked a lot and his ex-girlfriend moved out of his apartment. You simply don't get over your girlfriend of almost two years that easily.

"Shikamaru, I'm the coffee-guy." I tell him, my tone dead-serious when I look at him with an almost sad smile etched onto my lips.

"I know." He says, kissing my cheek again. "I don't care."

"You just broke up with Ino." I reason, trying hard not to cave. I need to know for sure this is real. That I'm not some substitute for a cheating, big-mouthed woman.

"I know." He replies, kissing my other cheek. He then pulls away and looks me in the eye. "Neji, Ino and I weren't in love anymore. Hadn't been for a long time." He pauses, studies me for a second and then says: "You are the one with the girlfriend."

"She's my cousin." I say and realisation dawns onto his face.

"Oh."

"How can you love me this easily, while I'm only the guy that brings you coffee?" I ask, trailing a finger down his cheek.

He chuckles. "As easily as you love the regular customer that always sits at the same booth, drinking the same coffee. We don't choose whom we love, Neji. We just do."

I look up, into his eyes and catch the affection that's playing in them. I smile. What am I thinking?

I've been longing for this man for months and now that I have the chance to claim him, I'm close to throwing him away. It's ridiculous, truly, how we sometimes rely on our brain when the only thing that matters is our heart.

Without a doubt in my mind, I lean forward and catch his lips in a kiss. I throw my hands around his shoulder and curl my fingers at the back of his nape.

He moans softly and kisses me back, his hands buried in my long mane and his tongue licking my lips asking entrance.

It is granted within a second and he pulls me close, pressing his body against mine and I can't help but moan, noticing how well we fit together.

After what seems like blissful hours we pull away, the need to breath too strong.

"Neji," he murmurs my name while brushing the back of his hand against my cheek. "Be mine?" He asks and I'm surprised that after such a kiss nervousness is still evident in his voice.

I lean forward, give him a quick kiss and the widest and happiest grin that has ever graced my lips I answer: "Of course."

And now, it is love for both of us.

**The End**


End file.
